Seven Stabs to the Heart
by Poppin' Roxin
Summary: Dear God, it hurt so much. If he were to die today, let them take him now. He breathed out. / Do not come looking for me. You won't find a body, but I'm already dead. It's not a death you would know about, but all the same. The Sakura you know is gone.


_Omg, this all started when I ended a chat with a close friend I hadn't talked to in months..._

.

.

.

**SEVEN **_STABS _TO THE HEART

: Prologue

.

.

.

Cries and the sounds of a breaking heart echoed in the house as a boy collapsed on his knees, praying to Kami if He was out there, that this was just a joke—a cruel, sick joke that Naruto or Sakura was just playing on him. He couldn't help the tears that fell from his face as he sobbed uncontrollably, the salt water leaving semi-permanent trails on his now flawed cheeks. His hands clutch the left section of his chest, where his heart lay—where it lay throbbing in pain.

He didn't care that he knocked over his mom's antique vase.

He didn't care that she would probably throw a fit as soon as she saw the mess scattered around him.

He didn't care that Naruto would scream indignant cries in his face, or that the blonde would probably make him to deaf.

He didn't care that his feet and fists were now bleeding because of the glass shards from the mirror he punched and the sharp pieces of the broken vase.

All he cared about was the deep pain—he felt it right there in his ribs.

To him, it felt as if the world just stopped in time as he was left suspended, suffocating as the oxygen couldn't fill his lungs to let him _breathe. _Words failed him as a blur he deciphered to be his brother rushed to his side, the eldest boy's tone worried and panicked as the crimson began to seep into the beige carpet. His limbs felt numb with the heaviness of the burden the world bestowed upon him, the demons of his past cackling at his agony as he sputtered for air—for his life.

But at the same time, he wanted to die. Oh, so badly, he wanted to run out to the cliff of the house and leap off, to free himself from the prison he had now condemned himself to. He hated himself so deeply, so irrevocably, for creating such a little mistake that now lead to this.

Every time his heart beat, he felt another wave of guilt wash over him, the emotion dragging him under the sea as he began to drown in it. And no matter how much he struggled, no matter how much he desired to live, he felt himself slowly begin to die inside.

He felt Itachi prod his side and instinctively lashed out, letting out a cry when he felt his fist make contact with his brother's cheeks. Like a wild animal, he fought against his father and brother's physical attempts to hold him down as they screamed words at each other, then interrogative phrases at him.

He saw their lips move, he saw the way they formed words, but he didn't hear their comforting voices like he had expecting.

All he heard was a haunting mantra in his mind.

"_Why…Why…Why…"_

Soon enough, what felt like hours was only a couple seconds when he successfully threw them both off with strength he didn't know he had. Based on the rumbles he felt in his limbs, he knew that Itachi had slammed into the broken mirror he slammed his fist into only moments ago and that his father had been knocked out when his body cracked their wooden table in half.

And somewhere, in the back of his mind, he heard his mom sobbing.

But a sound overpowered it all…

"_Why… WHY?"_

Heart pounding a mile minute, he held his head and shrieked, _"GO AWAY!"_

He wasn't sure who he was talking to anymore.

His mother's cries escalated, and then he was able to hear Itachi scream at him through his pained grunts, "Sasuke, NO!"

He ran, not even bothering to close the house door.

"_Why…"_

A red trail of broken glass and blood was left behind him as he ran into the forest surrounding his house, the emotional tears at his heart digging deeper and deeper within his soul. The numbness in his foot dissipated once he started to dash, the sharp pokes in his feel strengthening with each step he took.

Pain, pain was good. It meant that he was alive and not twelve feet under with the corpses of his ancestors and other forgotten people of the past. It meant that he still had some goals to do in life, that he still had a purpose. That he could possibly marry and give his mom some grandchildren like she wanted, and his father an expansion of the Uchiha clan.

But…

Pain was bad, too.

It meant that he was alive…

And not with Sakura.

Despite the internal conflict in his mind and heart, he ran. To where, he wasn't sure.

_"Why... Sasuke-kun?"_

He just wanted to be somewhere, away from _there._

.

As the rest of the Uchiha clan lay on the floor in pain, seconds after Sasuke dashed out, Itachi shouted out again, "SASUKE!" The eldest brother propped himself up and limped for a few steps before running again. Mikoto rushed over to her husband, nearly collapsing in relief when she saw that there was no blood leaking out of his mouth. Fugaku lay on the broken table, an apparent bruise bound to grow on his back. The woman quickly glanced between him and the door her two sons just darted out of, torn, before she set Fugaku down on a spot on the floor where there wasn't sharp shards. With solemn eyes, she kissed his forehead and followed where Itachi left off.

A crumpled letter in neat, purple cursive lay on the ground mixed with Sasuke's blood, forgotten.

It read:

_To whom it may concern,_

_I have decided that I must take leave, especially since it has come to this. I'm sorry for all I have done wrong, but please, believe me, this was the only way._

_I'm sorry for being an imperfect daughter, a forgetful friend, and an average student. I know I should have strived to make my parents happy, my friends smiling, and my grades over the top. But, since I am not here by the time any of you read this, I guess it's too late._

_I didn't want to write such a long, detailed letter, so I decided to keep it short. Mom, dad, Naruto, Ino, Itachi, Mikoto, Fugaku; I'm sorry, and I love you all. I'm sorry._

_Especially you, Sasuke. I love you the most. And I'm sorry. _

_I know you didn't mean to hurt me, and I forgive you. But still, it cannot change the fact that I am already gone. I love you. I'm so—so sorry._

.

In a field at the edge of the forest, a crumpled heap of limbs lay in the grass and ignored the rumble of the storm above him.

His black eyes were hollow as he recalled her words.

_**Do not look for me, because we will never cross paths ever again. **_

The wound was still fresh, so once a new wrack of more powerful howls made his body shudder, he curled into himself even more.

_**If you want to remember me…**_

Sasuke glanced up with his bloodshot eyes and looked directly at the swaying ocean as it began to rage, the invitation of just jumping in and floating in the salt water tempting him. But he tore his gaze away, shivering.

_**Do not look towards the sea, for you will not find my body there.**_

He breathed in sharply as he stared the dewy grass, the vegetation dying itself pink as Sasuke's feet and palms accidentally brushed against it. The shade of green underneath him reminded him so much of her eyes…

He shut his eyes tightly.

_**Do not look toward the earth, for I have not become one with it.**_

He attempted to swallow, but ultimately failed as each babble shook in his throat. Taking in deep breaths, he clenched his wearing teeth as he stared at the cloudy sky, the often white, fluffy objects now grey and sad as they drifted in his direction.

Once that first drop fell, he didn't care anymore as he lay still.

_**Instead, look up to the sky, and think of me.**_

Sounds became a blur, as did the colors around him. He could faintly hear murmurs reach his ears as a white shade invaded his vision, brightening the colors all around him as the distorted. The numbness in his limbs returned, and it even spread to his back, his mouth, his head…

Everywhere but his heart.

Dear God, it hurt so much.

If he were to die today, let them take him now.

He breathed out.

…

_**Sincerely, Haruno Sakura**_

…

_**Do not come looking for me.**_

_**You won't find a body, but I'm already dead.**_

_**It's not a death you would know about, but all the same.**_

_**The Sakura you know now is gone.**_

.

_Omg, I just felt something like… minutes ago, and then I came up with this._

_There was no prewriting, nor did I have any plans on this plot. I had been talking to one of my old friends that lives miles away and then, after he left the chat, I felt this when I thought of a certain someone._

_God._

_Yeah, but I have no idea what I just wrote._

_LOL._

_Lately, I've been active in writing either some sort of story that doesn't have a particular plot but is based off my feelings, or a story that I'm interested in making a plot for. Bleh._

_I have a faint idea what the plot'll be like, but this chapter was mostly based on my feelings, so yeah… if it has some grammar issues, I'll fix that up later…_

_And again, idk when I'll update since I made a solemn oath to update PBBF more often. I already have at least a fourth done for the next chapter on that story, so don't worry if you want an update._

_At least… 10 to 15 reviews for me to pour my heart out again?_

_XD._

_(Based on how much you guys liked it, anyway.)_

_Love,_

_~CiiCiinREX._

_**Ended March 1, 2011; 10:46 PM.**_


End file.
